the vigilantees
by naruto1246
Summary: this is a story I wrote a while back. its about a teen and his group of friends who get thrown into a freaky situation that ends up making them into crime fighters ... of course they're noobs about it lol. I left in all my ANs and where each chapter was cut off.


Another B.S. story… I was asked to make one about sci fi and a happy one and to include tiffany Johnson… if this story is boring and terrible it's because I'm not good with sci fi happy stories… this story took place during camp… it was the third day of camp. It was then that I was introduced to tiffany and her boyfriend Britt coppock by Sam odom… we all became friends relatively instantly we spent most of the day talking about our lives and what we thought of the camp… though I mostly just tried to show off how strong I was. We had much fun for as long as we could anyway… every now and then we were called into our platoons and made to walk to walk places unfortunately I was in a separate platoon from the rest of them as was Britt from the rest of us… anyway we were walking to the decaf singing cadences one of the most catchy I remember goes like this "old king cole was a merry old soul and a merry old soul was he uh huh. He called for his pipe and he called for his bowl and he called for his privates three uh huh, beer beer beer said the privates, merry men are we, none so fair that they can compare to the airborne infantry uh huh" we sung until we got there ate and then something crazy happened … a bright light exploded in the sky sending shockwaves in our direction tiny pieces of rock started raining from the sky everyone was dancing and trying not to be hit a couple cadets were bonked on the head. After that incident we were marched back to our building, they told us to hang out for a bit until they figured out what that was, naturally I found my group and started talking. "So what do you guys think that was?" I asked them tiffany was the first to respond "obviously it was a meteor that exploded I mean it was kinda obvious" "well it makes since but I don't think that's all that happened. You see the story would be lame if it was just some exploding meteor" I told them … "what" they all said... "Never mind it doesn't matter, the point is I think it was something else" they all look at me questioning looks on their faces… Sam said something first "so what do you think it was then john" I assumed my thinking position "I don't know but whatever it is it I doubt it's good". "Well let's not worry for now, if something happens then it happens not much we can do now anyway" Britt told us … we all shook our heads agreeing with him " okay then guys I think a change in subject is in order… who wants to have a one arm push up competition".. I said huge grin on my face… later that night not far from the fort. Another "meteor " came hurtling toward earth but suddenly stopped a shot 20 feet above ground and it just stayed there floating, motion less. Until something phased out… fell and landed on the ground quietly. The creature quickly ran off toward our fort, as it left the ship it came in disappeared… the next day we all woke up got into formation and went to the decaf… while there I had just enough time to talk to Sam about … well stuff I was mostly just gasping at how much she was eating and making her feel self-conscious though she did laugh just as much as I did… ahh good times … anyway after breakfast we were told to get into groups for whatever competition you were going to be in.. I was in the push up competition obviously Britt, tiffany, and, Sam didn't really want to do anything so they just hung out to the side while I trained for a bit. After I was done I walked up to them …"guys I'm so going to win the push up competition without a doubt" I told them". "I'm glad your confident john but are you sure you'll be able to do it?" Sam said be skeptical about my skill "of course I will Sam I'm a ninja remember haha" anyway let's go get some water…. As we were walking I couldn't help but notice something strange in the corner of my eye. guys what's that' I pointed at a something that looked like distorted space... as if light was being bent around something to make it near impossible for someone to see… "I don't see anything dude" Britt exclaimed. I wasn't convinced it was nothing though as I walked closer… it felt like there was a presence coming from the distortion. I reached my hand out to see if I could touch it and id did but as soon as I felt this thing it grabbed me and ran off. My friends following shouting profanities and names… the creature put its hand on my head and I fell into a deep sleep… within minutes the (for lack of a better word) alien had found and decloaked its ship and phased through its walls … and the ship took off into space (okay I'm going to be honest with you guys. This story isn't going anywhere for me … it doesn't seem interesting. I don't think it'll hook you guys …. So I'm going to give you a choice… I can make separate stories about each of you / your ideas … and if you want I'll try and continue with this one ... if it gets enough likes that is…)

Okay guys … this is the continuation of my last B.S. story

Sam, Britt, and Tiffany had all just arrived as the ship took off flying away but strangely it flew low… they watched the ship until it cloaked itself…

"What the **** was that!" screamed Sam who was finding it hard to believe that an alien stole her friend and took off in their spaceship.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say it was an alien spaceship." Britt told them

"It took john! We have to get him back." Sam exclaimed.

"Why? I mean really it seems like a lot of effort for nothing in return" Britt told her

"Britt we need to find him because he's our friend besides it could be fun" tiffany said to her boyfriend

"okay but how do we find him… the ship just flew off and it's not like we can follow it" Britt said not knowing how they were even going to start.

"You know good point but did you notice how low it was while it was flying away, if it was trying to leave it would have flown straight up. So it's safe to assume they are still on earth… and considering the ship would need some kinda power source we could create a machine that scans for a strange influx of energy… we would need to hack into a satellite so we could get an even greater scan range." Sam told them

Tiffany and Britt had blank looks on their faces "what?" they both said

"Sam rolled her eyes and dumbed it down "we just need to search for its unique "battery" via satellite. The only real hard part would be hacking into a satellite" Sam silently thanked john for not shutting up about everything sciency on the bus ride to the camp. "If john were here he could tell you about fifty things we could do to find him"

"You talk about john so highly… do, do you like him?" tiffany said leaning in close with a large grin on face

"No I don't... I mean I do like a friend but not like that!" Sam replied almost instantly eyes a bit shifty

"ohhhh! You have a cruuuush" hahahaha" tiffany laughed making Sam feel extremely embarrassed

"anyway how are we supposed to hack a satellite we aren't allowed to use computers and we don't have our phones" Britt said

"The sergeant major has a computer in his room we'll just have to sneak in and use it before he notices. Now my question is… do any of you guys knowhow to hack?" Sam asked

"did you say hack? I think I can help you with that" an unknown assailant chimed… "I've been hacking since I was a wee boy. I'm Greg by the way" the boy now known as Greg told them. "So what are you trying to do?"

We're trying to hack a satellite so we can find our friend." Tiffany told him hoping he wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Hmm who's your friend? Greg asked

"His name is john" said Sam

"JOHN! He's my friend. What happened to him?"

"He was taken… will you help us" Britt asked

"Sure tell me your plan and ill help" Greg stated. They quickly told him of their plan to hack the satellite and he poked holes in it quickly... "well first off you're going to need to hack a certain type of satellite for this plan you can't just hack any old one good thing you have me here get me in the room and I'll get your satellite" he told them smartly later that night. The gang snuck out of their respective barracks and met in the hall, where they quickly formulated a plan to get into the room … Greg told them that if they provided a distraction he could get in and be finished in ten minutes… Sam and tiffany both looked at Britt when the word distraction came up…

"Hey why do I have to be the distraction" Britt whined his face scrunched up to show his disapproval.

"because you're the boy and you're my boyfriend, and I said so" tiffany said triumphantly Britt just sighed and went to the intercom telling and screaming at the top of his lungs told the sergeants to get their #%es outside the all filed out one after the other to see a boy running around screaming nonsense and grabbing handfuls of rubber things from the pity and throwing it around. When he saw the sergeants he quickly threw as much as whatever he could get his hands on at them causing every one of them to chase him around… back with the rest of the group Greg had almost finished scanning the planet with the "satellites" he had hacked. "I got a hit... it's here in south Carolina but it seems to be moving … luckily there's a pattern hang on and let me draw a map and write it down" Greg told them … "ahh there it is. It seems to be making a circular spiral track in south Carolina… give me some time and I'll be able to calculate were it'll end up now let's get out of here Britts gotten into enough trouble." With that after turning off the computer they went outside to tell Britt to stop… in the end they all had to sweep up the mess Britt made and do pushups though Greg was absolutely ecstatic about the working out.

"I can see why you and john are friends Greg" muttered tiffany

The next day was a game day of some kind meaning our heroes (more like my heroes considering I have to be saved) had more than enough time to get together and figure out where they had to go first.

Greg would start off the adventure by saying these words "first place we should go is….

(and that's it for this chapter… like the story for the next one) XD

Here's the third chapter to my last B.S. story (things will get a little weird here)

"Myrtle beach" Greg said…

"Myrtle Beach! Whyyys it gotta be so farr! That's like 130 miles away" tiffany complained

"145.7 Actually but come on think of it as an adventure" Greg told her

"Well how are we supposed to get there…" questioned Britt

"I suggest we highjack a vehicle" Greg answered

"It's going to take us awhile to get there so I say we pack our stuff and leave tonight, we can't tell anyone where we're going not even our family or friends… Greg you can got us a car right?"

"Yeah it should be easy, I'll be with it by the busses waiting for you guys" Greg answered.

Everyone nodded understanding the plan. That night they packed up everything they had and waited for everyone to fall asleep before they slipped out in the dead of night. They all packed into the jeep Greg had … "acquired" and were off... with tiffany driving "should be there in two In a half hours guys" Greg exclaimed…

1 hour later

"yes officer ?" tiffany said coolly with small beads of sweat coursing down the side of her head

"License and registration please" the officer said dryly. Tiffany quickly grabbed said items from her bag and handed them to the man of the law.

"You, do you know why I pulled you over?" questioned the policeman. Tiffany just shook her head no

"you were going 10 miles over the speed limit." He quickly handed her the ticket "drive safe ma'am" and he waddled uh I mean walked to his car and drove off

"oh my god I was so scared" said a very sweaty tiffany

"well let's keep going shall we" Sam told them all "the sooner we get to myrtle beach the better"

"Yeah yeah yeah I'm going I'm going" tiffany explained

"I think we need a plan of action for when we find the ship and hopefully john…" all eyes except the drivers were on Greg "okay here's what we should do… assuming we find the ship we should go around in groups of two… we spread around looking for john and the other can back them up if they run into an alien…" everyone liked this idea except one…

"why would we split up we should all be together when just in case we run into the alien" this lovely criticism came from none other than … Britt " we should stick together" he continued

"no! We need to split into teams… if one gets taken it won't jeopardize everything and the other team can get the jump on them or save us if need be" Greg said exasperated…

"That makes since but how are we supposed to keep in contact?" Britt questioned

"simple we use walky talkies….we'll just have to get some" Greg told him  
"how are we going to get those, I didn't bring any money did you" Britt said halfassly

"as a matter of fact I did. Twenty dollars in fact should be more than enough to buy some toy ones "Greg said cheekily. "so were all agreed one the plan?"

"buy toys find an alien space ship split into two teams and look for john… its simple but I think, effective.. I'm in" Sam said

"yeah sounds easy. I'm in" this was tiffany

"fine since the girls agree … I guess I will to…" Britt said this one

"Well since we're all in agreement let's go get some walky talkies"

Time skip five and a half hours later:

Our/my heroes were walking along the side of the beach for Greg told them the ship would be somewhere around here … somewhere …

"gawd this is getting annoying we've been walking around for hours I bet the stupid ship isn't even…" Sam was cut short when a resounding DOOOONGG was heard when tiffany hit her head against something that slowly started uncloaking (because you know that's how it works)...

"oh look there it is" Sam said sarcastically

"Well lets hurry up and find a way inside" Britt exclaimed as he started feeling up the space ship… everyone else followed suit touching and rubbing it (lol innuendo) until a piece glowed and a wall lifted to reveal an entrance they could enter through…

"alright guys split into groups Sam you're with me tiffany you're with Britt. Call us on the walky talkie if you have problems" Greg said… with that statement they separated unaware of the wall closing up and the ship recloaking. … Britt and tiffany both walked to the left in search of the author hoping they could find him radio their friend and get the ever loving heck out of there unfortunately even though it was a small ship it seemed to have an unbelievable amount of space.. and its halls seemed to be an ever changing maze they felt as though they would never find their way out even if they found john… within ten minutes they were we'll and truly lost until they found an opening into a large room.. were they saw john strapped to a table light flowing down on his body bloody tools beside him steaming machines still hung above him…

JOHN! Screamed tiffany as she ran toward the table Britt following behind her. When they got there what they saw was I perfectly fine looking john.

"Huh why are the tools bloody if he's fine?" asked Britt.

"Who cares let's get him out of here" tiffany told him

as they unstrapped the unconscious body they heard a noise originate from their walky talkie

"guys …*huff* we're gonna need your help here *huff* ... it found us" the voice belonged to Sam

"What do we do. Do we bring john…" tiffany said

"no get him out of here I'll help them. Now go!" Britt demanded leaving no room for argument

Tiffany quickly dragged johns body the way they came as Britt found another way assuming they would be in the opposite direction… though as it would turn out tiffany was heading their direction and within a minute she had found her way to Sam and Greg

"tiffany is that you? Where's Britt? What happened to john?" said a very scared Sam who saw the unconscious john…

"why would you call her name you know you just let the alien know she was here right" screamed an equally scared but also angry Greg…

The creature turned around its overly large eyes widening in what seemed like fear when it saw what tiffany was dragging. "Blur scaw dreb" it screamed … running toward her, the distance closing tiffany closed her eyes in fear of what would happen….. to be continued

Alright third chapter done lol like this story for the next chapter

Fourth installment of … oh crap I forgot to title the story … whelp … here it is (this was really hard to do btw … I couldn't think straight all day)

Tiffany quickly dragged johns body the way they came as Britt found another way assuming they would be in the opposite direction… though as it would turn out tiffany was heading their direction and within a minute she had found her way to Sam and Greg

"tiffany is that you? Where's Britt? What happened to john?" said a very scared Sam who saw the unconscious john…

"why would you call her name you know you just let the alien know she was here right" screamed an equally scared but also angry Greg…

The creature turned around its overly large eyes widening in what seemed like fear when it saw what tiffany was dragging. "Blur scaw dreb" it screamed … running toward her, the distance closing tiffany closed her eyes in fear of what would happen

Earlier…

Greg and Sam went right in search for john they moved with haste… they traveled in silence, minds focused on the main goal just like with Britt and tiffany they felt like they were in a maze walls seemed to move almost as if they could think for themselves…. Within ten minutes they found something … this something was a big yellow cylinder shaped object that clearly stuck out from the rest of the white ship

"what is this" Greg asked to no one in particular

"I don't know dude, do you think johns inside?" Sam answered and asked

"no why would he be inside ... how do we even know if there is anything in there… could be a generator for all we know" Greg said thinking of possibilities

"well what can we …" Sam didn't get to finish as Greg started touching the yellow cylinder. He felt around the object until a small area where his hand was glowed red. The machine let out steam and opened up quickly revealing the alien… the vial creature looked like something you would likely find in a horror movie … it was around 6 feet tall, its legs bulging with muscle, it had four arms each one was covered in what looked like tiny hairs… the creatures upper body was large and muscular … and its head looked like an ants.

"oh shit" Sam said … "I'm telling the others" she said as she reached for her walky talkie

"no don't" Greg said in a hushed voice … "it's sleeping if you do that it'll wake it"

"okay then what do we do" Sam wondered

"let's find a way to tie him up" Greg said as he walked around the chamber looking for anything that could be used as a rope.

"why don't we just … you know kill him now?" Sam asked…

"because we can't just … you know what good point … but how" Greg asked

"Well did you bring a gun?" Sam said….

"how did you know I had a gun on me?" Greg exclaimed

"just a hunch" Sam said"

Greg quickly pulled out his pistol *magnum* and shot at the aliens chest…

Unfortunately the bullet smashed against its hardened hide doing little more than bruising it. Luckily it didn't ricochet and hit Greg or Sam... but it did wake the sleeping beast… with a screech it lunged forward intent on finding whatever caused it pain … when its eyes fell on the two humans in the room. Its eyes widened in surprise … then anger. It stalked over to them ready to kill them both as payback for bruising it…

"okay I'll distract him you call for help" Greg said … Sam nodded pulled out the walkie talkie and ran away... "Guys …*huff* we're gonna need your help here *huff* ... it found us" Sam said sprinting

The alien went to lung at her but Greg jumped on its back and wrapped his legs around its waist … only for his to be thrown off by the superior strength of the alien. Greg quickly got back up and engaged in hand to hand combat … his left arm came in quick only to b parried by his opponent but he was ready for that as he brought his leg up for a kick … only to be blocked by one of its four arms.

Greg was about to throw another punch but he was lifted off the ground by his leg and thrown into a corner... or he would have been had the wall not shifted around making a hall … knowing how outclassed he was Greg turned and hightailed it as fast as he could to the end of the hall only for the walls to shift again revealing Sam who looked confused

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, I SAID GO GET HELP!" Greg shouted angrily

"I was but the walls moved around and I got stuck in a box!" Sam said back

"DARNIT …..RUN!" yelled Greg

"where there's nowhere to go" said a fearful Sam

"run to the corner … I don't know "Greg said giving into fear …

"dangit I called them five minutes ago where are they?" Sam said to herself..

The alien how had followed Greg … stalked closer inching its way toward their forms … as if to build suspense.. Until the wall behind the alien opened up and in came Sam dragging a body…

"tiffany is that you? Where's Britt? What happened to john?" said a very scared Sam who saw the unconscious john…

"why would you call her name you know you just let the alien know she was here right" screamed an equally scared but also angry Greg…

The creature turned around and its eyes widened for the second time that day when it saw what this other human was dragging… it screamed said something in its twisted tongue … and ran at her

"AHHHH "tiffany screamed thinking this is the end … until the alien was halted thanks to someone slamming into its side pushing it across the room.

"Britt!" exclaimed a relieved tiffany though that relief turned back to fear when the alien screamed once again and lunged at Britt….

That concludes this chapter of …. Idk ideas for the title below please

Next chapter is here …it took a really long time to make this one.

"Britt!" exclaimed a relieved tiffany though that relief turned back to fear when the alien screamed once again and lunged at Britt….

Only to be thrown off course by Sam… who threw her walkie talkie at the monstrosity, hitting it in the head. With the creature knocked off course Britt yelled "let's get out of here! Greg carry john!" and off they went running for the nearest hall. The alien quickly recovered from its failed attempt to lung at Britt and followed after them. Left, right, right, left …

"GRAH! Where the hell is the exit!" Britt yelled in frustration

"I know it's like it goes on forever!" shouted Sam

"of course it doesn't the walls just keep changing, making this basically and inescapable maze. Usually I'd be able to think of a way out of this, but between me carrying john and the alien chasing us …. Well I can't really brainstorm just give me a minute I'll think of something." Greg said

"… This place isn't large but with the walls moving around like they are its impossible to escape… this is obviously a defense to make sure what ever got in here couldn't get out before it was found … meaning we have to find a control room, unless the entire ship is controlled by the aliens brain… which its most likely not considering it isn't trapping us in a box right now … but how to get to the control room…"

"guys I found a way out! Follow me" yelled tiffany

"….WHAT how the heck…" Greg just shut himself up accepting the absolute impossibility of her just finding the way out.

As they all ran outside they ship seeing the outside once again … breathing in the beach air made them feels safe … even though it was dark now.

"Phew I can't believe we got out of the ship. How did you find the way out?" Sam asked sitting on the ground

"right, you see. I was running with you guys when I tripped and fell into the wall, but amazingly a white light glowed where my hand touched and a door opened to the outside" tiffany explained

"we were saved by pure luck" Britt said laughing…

"yep it's amazing but hey we're alive so I'm not gonna question it" Greg said "do you think I could just place john down for a second" Greg asked seemingly to have completely forgotten about the alien…

"uhhh" before anyone could finish out burst said alien just appeared at the door … unmoving the alien just watched them. It turned around touched the wall to its right and closed the entrance … the ship from which they had just escaped disappeared in front of their very eyes… with very little winding being created, the ship seemed to have powered up and flown off… as told by the bits of sand flying into our (my) heroes…

"well that was a fun little adventure guys. Wouldn't you say? "Exclaimed Greg happily

"yeah that was fun" said tiffany, Britt, and sam. They all shared a laugh and looked at john's unconscious body.

"We should find a place for him to rest" Britt said …. Walking over to the body and throwing it over his shoulder let's get to the jeep and let him sleep for the night…. "Greg, you and I will find a way to get money so we can rent out a place to sleep… then we need to ditch the vehicle… the cops will be looking for it"

"well who cares if we tell them that we just took it to save our friend they should forgive us right?" tiffany explained

"it's not that simple tiff. Do you really think they would believe a bunch of teenage kids took a jeep to help save a friend from an alien?"

"well why don't we just make something up then?" this was Sam

"Because, they will tell us we should of told the police in the first place and not taken things into our own hands … they'll still arrest us…" Greg explained…

"well, what do we do then?" asked tiffany

"we should totally become the biggest bosses in the world create our own organization and everything … not crime bosses but like vigilantes" exclaimed an excited Greg I'm sure john will agree to it"..

Well how I mean I don't have any connections we have no money no nothing. How do we do it" asked Britt

" I know some people … we we're actually planning to steal a solid gold mace… they'll help us out "Greg said smiling…

"you were going to steal a solid mace dude… doesn't sound very good to me" Sam piped in.

"yeah but hey I trust these guys and they trust me and they'll provide us with a place to be for now … I'll have one of them come down here to help us find a place to." Greg told them all…

"well does anyone have any objections?" Greg said as they reached the jeep placed john in the back…. "if not put your hands in…

"eh I don't see why not I'm mean who else is going to find a way to defend us when the aliens attack" laugh tiffany who placed her hand in

"yeah I guess I can do it to … could be fun" Britt said also placing his hand into the bunch

They all looked at Sam "fine but I better get to see try and recruit my other friends" Sam said smiling as she also placed her hand in.

"of course you will, we're gonna need members" exclaimed Greg who had a large grin adorning his face.

And that it for this chapter … like this status for the next chapter of … the vigilantes (what do you think of the name: D comment below)

Next chapter as promised

Lets start off by telling you what's happened. It's been four weeks since tiffany, Greg, Britt, and Sam made their decision to become a vigilante organization. Two days after they had made their decision … their friend john woke up, he asked them what happened and they simply told him … he was in a state of shock at first mostly because his friends would go to such a length for him … but when they told him about becoming vigilantes…

*flashback*

"So we decided we would make our own little vigilante group, so we can help protect the earth and people. Now we need to know do you want to join us" Greg made it more of a statement than a question

John just sat there looking at him as if contemplating something

"john will you join us or not?" Greg asked more forcefully

"what… oh sorry I was thinking… you want me to be apart of your little squad of people who want to protect earth from an alien invasion?... hell yeah I'll join! But question do you think your contacts can get me some lab equipment and a bunch of materials?" john said superfast excitement evident on his voice.

"well they can get us a place to be right now but they don't have much money… if we are going to do anything… we're going to have to pull off that heist we were planning" Greg told him

"I see…. Then let's get it over with. What's the estimated payload?" john asked

"a little over 100 million" Greg told him

"Aright … let's get ready" john stated

*flashback end*

It was two weeks after they stole of the solid gold mace. They looked for someone who would buy the golden mace and waited until they felt it would be safe to sell it all…. Greg and john each made about 10 million off of the deal. The rest of the money was split amongst the rest of the members.

Right now they were inside of a typical warehouse; they bought under false aliases and reasons, john had taken over a large section of it for his science related experiments. He told everyone he felt like he learn everything and create anything... but he needed a place to experiment with things so he could understand everything.

"Tiffany" Sam said currently watching a movie on the TV they bought

"yeah Sam?"

"when do you think we're going to do anything ... you know productive?" Sam asked … bored out of her mind

"yeah I don't know. Britt's outside trying to make sure none of the cops find us. Greg is doing who knows what with his goons… and john is … I don't even know." Said tiffany

"why don't we see what he's up to and ask if he needs help" Sam asked her while pausing the movie

"alright lets go" said tiffany getting up. They quickly walked over to john's strange lab … only to see him not there… "Where is he" they both asked. Their question was quickly answered by a loud humming noise coming from out back. They run outside and see … a large arena like stage… Sam and Tiffanys earrings and necklaces were being attracted toward the strange floor …

"what the heck!" said tiffany freaking out.

The humming stopped and the elevated floor stopped attracting their jewelry.

"Oh hey guys! What's up?" yelled/asked john from the other side of the construct. He quickly ran toward them so he wouldn't have to yell

"what is this thing?" asked Sam

"well, I had an idea what if I created a "gravity" room of sorts. Well I can't control gravity… yet so I decided to do the next best thing … an adjustable electromagnet for a floor and some metal armor that we can wear to help with our training… now I know strong magnetic fields could produce an issue with the human body … but I figure hey this is only temporary until I make the better room… and figure out a way to make sure our organs and brains don't get squished inside the increased gravity … so what brings ya'll out here?" john explained

"well we wanted to know if you needed any help. We're kind've bored of not doing anything "exclaimed Sam

"alright yeah no problem. You guys can test out the machine for me. The armor is over there go put it on and ill adjust the settings" john said pointing to the other side of the contraption

Sam and tiffany both nodded and walked to the other side with john. They saw four pairs of grey gauntlets, boots, and chest plates. While they were putting on the pieces tiffany had to ask a question

"so how did you do all of this? I mean you built this whole thing and you have been hard at work and you seem sure that you'll be able to make a room that controls gravity… it just seems a little much even for you."

"well... I don't know tiffany… ever sense I woke up after you guys saved me, everything seemed super clear…it's as if the universe itself is trying to reveal all of its secrets to me ... and I think I can figure it all out… I just can't stop myself from making new things and making the impossible possible." John explained the best he could

"oh … alright" said tiffany not quite getting it. She and Sam both entered the middle of the arena "alright what do you want us to do?"

John just grinned evilly turning up the power to the electromagnet "I want you to stand up"

Immediately both girls were slammed to the floor by some unseen force. John laughing madly as they struggled. After ten minutes of them not being able to move john lowered the power making it possible for them both to stand.

"Alright maggots! You are going to start training… first things first… I'm going to show ya'll how to punch properly and how to kick … and you will do it all while wearing that" … tiffany and Sam just looked at him in fear… they were both barely able to lift their arms but he wanted them to punch and kick! "This is going to suck" they both thought

Next chapter twice as long as promised.

"Okay you guys can stop now" these were words of john who had just finished training the girls. Said girls were lying down on the magnetic floor from exhaustion they couldn't get up if they wanted to.

"I'll turn off the power to the electromagnet and let it cool down. While that's happening I'm going to return to my work in the lab. Thanks for helping me out with this" said john grinning like a lemon

"you suck!" Sam and tiffany said simultaneously

"oh come on it wasn't that bad you guys were only on there for ten minutes" john said still grinning

"yeah well it felt like an hour!" yelled tiffany. Sam just kept quiet; she wanted to go back to watching movies. Hmm maybe she could also contact some of her friends see if they wanted to join them.

"Yeah yeah yeah… it always feels longer than it really is… blah blah blahhhh" john exclaimed and expressed via hand movements.

Tiffany just growled at him angrily… she and Sam both walked back to their couch as john got back to his lab to do … whatever it is he does. Within a few hours Britt came back with a message from Greg saying he would be back within a few days.

"Britt how did the police leading go?" asked tiffany sweetly

"well…. It was difficult I was almost caught trying to throw them off our trail… but for some reason, before they found me they got a call and left I wonder what it was about?" ah well as long as you weren't hurt its all good" giggled tiffany who was happy for his safety.

"so what did you guys do all day?" Britt asked

"we "trained" with john while testing out his crazy machine" Sam told him

"and we watched movies" tiffany piped in

"wait crazy invention? … TRAINED!?... tiff how did he get you to train?!" Britt exclaimed

Surprised by his outburst tiffany just told him that they were tricked into putting on some metal armor and forced to work or else john would make it impossible for them to move. Not the truth but anything to get john in trouble.

"That doesn't sound like something john would do…" Britt said to himself "I'm going to go talk to him"

"alright I see you later then" said tiffany sadly "he just gets back asked two questions and leaves" tiffany sighed "ah well, what should we watch now Sam?"

… "yo john!" Britt yelled. Walking up to johns little set up of test tubes and beakers

"Yeah Britt" john said…  
"did you really force tiffany to work?" Britt said … frown and displeasure evident on his face

"well I made them workout. And test out my super awesome training floor… why? John told him

…nice job dude" exclaimed Britt. After High fiving Britt asked john what he was doing.

"Well you see I was wondering… is it possible to make a sort of sensu bean that heals you super-fast? I've found out its almost impossible. So I decided to create something that does the exact same thing just in a different form. See this vial here" john said holding up I vial full of a yellow liquid. "This is my miracle healing serum in progress… I haven't really figured it out yet and chances are I won't be able to make much … the materials are rare and really hard to get."

"Huh that's awesome john. I gotta ask what happened you seem much more energetic than usual is it because that alien did something?" Britt asked him wondering if it was bad

"I don't know if it did or didn't but what I do know is, I feel like I have a limitless supply of energy… I don't, obviously but what I mean is my stamina has increased and my strength along with my brains ability to comprehend… I hope that doesn't change for a while"

"it's just strange I don't remember you being this smart or ever even showing interest with it" Britt told him

"I've always liked all kinds of science. It's just at camp I didn't really try to go crazy with it … you know first impressions and I was trying to impress a girl I used to like with my physical prowess. " john told him

Britt who was about to respond was stopped when tiffany called both their names… as they arrived they heard a news lady on TV talking about something… they got closer and listened

"…and it seems as if this killer has been moving around the states… it is believed he came into south Carolina a few weeks ago because that is when the first in a long string of murders began… he is latest kill has been in myrtle beach so I advise everyone to lock their doors and windows at night and to keep a weapon on you at all times. Back to you Jim" … " thank you Carrie in other news….."

"that must've been what, the call the cops got was about" Britt said in understanding

"yeah earlier she said someone was murdered in their own home but the culprit escaped before the cops could get there" Sam told john and Britt.

"…." John just sat there in silence with his head down as if lost in thought

"do you think we're safe here? I mean they said he was attacking random places." Tiffany fearfully said

"I don't know…" john said speaking up. "But I think I we should take him down while he's here. I mean we're vigilantes we're supposed to bring our own justice right… now's the perfect chance."

"john you're talking about killing a man" Britt said

"no not killing … we're going to catch him… maybe turn him in. killing is a last resort."

"Alright but how would we even go about finding him?" tiffany asked

"we are going to listen in on the police radios of course" john puffed out happily

" hang on if the cops can't get there on time in cars… how are we supposed to get there"

"you leave that to me … ill whip something together while you guys listen to the radio and do what you do… " john told them

"you expect us to believe that you can build something that can get us places faster than a car going full speed within a few hours! I doubt it… but we should leave a little before night time… apparently he only strikes at night time. "Sam exclaimed.

A few hours later…

"so john what did you make "asked tiffany.

"I made … nothing I just bought a helicopter with our money" john said grinning "got a permit and everything"

Tiffany, Britt, and Sam all palmed their faces…

"alright let's get going and start listening to the radio!" haha john laughed

11:26 PM

We've been flying for hours and nothing has happened. This was everyone's thought as they landed on a random roof… "Man, where abouts is that guy! I just want to beat him up and turn him in … why must I not get what I want " john went off into a corner to cry

"this makes no sense he's supposed to attack at night all the time …" Sam said.

"Wait… what if he is but no one has been able to call the police!" yelled Britt in realization…

"oh my god… Britt's right we've been going at this all wrong…. Crap we'll never find him now … unless through some amazing stroke of luck he happens to be in this building we just landed on." just as john finished his sentence there was a crash that sounded like it came from below them….

"thank you author!" john said

"what john?" asked the others

"nothing let's go!" john told them as they ran to the fire escape they ran down a few floors and found an open window.

"Okay look guys I'm going to engage him first you guys just focus on saving who ever needs saving" john told them. They all nodded.

John silently went through the window followed by everybody else… it didn't take him long until he came to a gruesome site... the adults had been cut open. You could still see their terrified painful expressions. He was busy looking at the bodies focusing on every single feature of the two. John was quickly forced to look away when he heard the scream of what sounded like two young kids quickly followed by an "umph" like someone had just been talked. The Genders of the kids undiscernible at the moment. John ran into the room to find. Britt on the ground with… the strangest thing he had ever laid his eyes on, it was like something straight out of a horror novel… its face was pure white and its hair was straight black, it seemed to be smiling only it was unusually large… and its eyes… they were pure black around the edges almost as if it's eyelids had been burnt off the area around the pupil was white as snow.

"tiffany what happened?" yelled john

"we came into this room to find him on top of one of the kids… he whispered something to them and went to stab when Britt tackled him" tiffany told him…

"I need to help Britt" john thought as he ran toward the two on the floor.

The killer seeing this other threat knew he had to make a distraction. With a little bit of struggling he overpowered Britt and threw his knife toward sam.. The knife logged itself in her stomach she quickly fell down screaming in pain. Britt and john both stopped to see what had happened. And the momentary distraction was all that was needed for the killer to jump out of the window.

John snapping out of shock first noticed him jump out and quickly followed him… they both fell a multiple floors before hitting the ground but amazingly they were both fine aside from an aching in johns feet… it was time for a show down.

"Who are you!?" John yelled at the figure

"hahaha you want to know who I am? Hehehe my name… is Jeff. Most call me Jeff the killer though" Jeff said his voice sending chills down johns spine. He sounded evil … to the core like all he wanted was to kill kill kill.

"Why did you kill them?" john said anger starting to overtake him…

"well their window was open" Jeff just smiled his large wicked smile. "and it made me feel good" AHAHAHAHA Jeff started laughing uncontrollably… "maybe I should kill you too" hehe "like I did your friend" Jeff just grinned knowing he struck a nerve

"you … you bastard. I'm going beat the hell out of you" john said through gritted teeth

"well then let's get to it shall we" Jeff just lunged at john pulling one of his many spare knives from his coat. He slashed the blade toward Johns neck and he dodged it but john wasn't ready for a really strong kick to land in his side… knocking him down, not wasting a second john jumped back up and delivered a punch directly at Jeffs solar plexus. Jeff was launched back from the attack but he shrugged it off.. and smiled that insane smile! He ran back toward the fight and launched a kick at johns face. Only to notice it was ducked and the leg was caught… john lifted him off the ground and threw Jeff into a building. John was about to run and jump on him when a knife found itself stuck in his shin.

"AHH" John screamed in pain and fell to the ground. He could no longer fight properly. His opponent just walked up and got on top of him.

"hehehe it seems I win…" noticing Johns fearful look Jeff just chuckled evilly.

"No don't be scared friend… you're just tired" his smile was growing wider somehow… "Just go to sleep" it was a whisper… the knife came down toward his chest… john was just waiting for the end … blade coming ever closer to his heart. His life flashing before his eyes…

And I'll end it there … holy crap it seems john was a little over confident in his abilities… Jeff the killer was just way too much to handle.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON the vigilantes

"Oomph" was all johns heard as the insane man was tackled by Britt whom had just climbed down the fire escape and gotten into the alley. Britt sat on top of the psychopath and started beating his face in.

"AHAHHAAHAHAA" Jeff just kept laughing even as Britt's fist descended on his face. Britt was starting to get angry cause he couldn't hurt this guy … soon he stopped having grown tired of the results he was getting. Police sirens invaded their ears.

"Well I believe it's time for me to leave" Jeff said and quickly throwing Britt off of him, he got up and dusted himself off. "I'll see you all later" Jeff told them. He began laughing maniacally as he started running away and soon he was out of sight.

"Come on john we need to go. Now." Britt told john.

"I can't walk, my leg kinda has a knife in it." John told him "we need to get back to the house my experimental healing serum should fix most of the damage."

"john! We need to get Sam to a hospital!" Britt yelled

"shit, I forgot about her… Britt you know we can't take her to a hospital… … you need to take her back to my lab … the serum should fix her. "John said cringing in pain

"you better be right about your little science experiment. Tiffany and Sam are already on the helicopter. Let's go" Britt told him begrudgedly he picked up his wounded friend and climbed the buildings fire escape. When they finally got to the copter they saw tiffany crying and Sam writhing in pain.

"There's no time to lose Britt" john said seriously.

"I know just fly us home as fast as possible if you can even fly" Britt said angrily

"ya I got this don't worry he only stabbed my shin -_-" john deadpanned at him

It took them ten minutes to return to the warehouse another two to get both john and Sam to the lab.

"Britt get the test tube with the yellow liquid in it… the tall skinny piece of glass" john said in a rush

" I know what it is" Britt told him while quickly running to get the concoction of johns. Within minutes Britt came back with the requested material.

"I got it now what?" asked Britt

"You're going to have to force her to drink it. All of it" John told him

"tiffany you do it" Britt said handing it to her

"why?!" tiffany exclaimed

"We're running out of time just do it!" yelled john "as soon as you do it pull the knife out"

Quickly tiffany grabbed sams mouth and poured the healing serum into her mouth. Sam being no stranger to terrible tasting liquids knew to swallow… (Liquid medicine you pervert) tiffany seeing her swallow pulled the blade out of her stomach. Ignoring the screech of pain everyone noticed Blood flow from the wound like a river this terrified two of them. John just looked on in interest, intrigued by the amount of blood and wondering if the serum was working. The blood kept pouring out of the wound for a few minutes until… Sam passed out and the hole in her stomach… started to close up the skin stitched itself together before their very eyes.

"AHH HA it worked! In your face Britt. You doubter "john yelled in happiness

"I can't believe you actually made something like this. How is this even possible" Britt said dumfounded

"ahh you see my friend it's actually quite simple. When the serum touches the skin it immediately starts getting absorbed into the body. It is then spread across and distributed to the cells and forces then into overdrive causing them to replicate at a very accelerated rate while at the same time adding to or repairing the telomeres on the DNA of the cell. This means that they can replicate forever and not lose any important information. "John told him as a matter of factly

"but isn't that technically cancer?" Britt asked

"not really cancer is cells that replicate uncontrollably. This is controlled as the cells only work until the body is restored to its prime condition… this means that when Sam wakes up she'll feel better than ever. I know what you're thinking by the way and no the chances of getting cancer from this are 0 cause the serum is supposed to fix the body and put it at 100% if cancer were to arise it would target it as a danger and eliminate it. At least that's what it's supposed to do in theory" john explained

"my god john this is incredible" tiffany said

"didn't you say that this was incomplete and does it last forever ?" Britt asked

"thank you tiffany haha, and Britt yeah it is .. didn't you see how long it took to heal her …I need to work on it … but for now this will be what we use and no only should only last a couple of minutes before the body uses up all of the nutrients in the serum and stops. Now uh before I start crying … can you please help me make some more" john said painfully

"yeah ill help" tiffany said

Two hours later Sam woke up

"uh what happened?"

"oh you passed out after we gave you the super awesome healing stuff" tiffany said

"what?" Sam asked

"well look at your belly it's all healed but it did leave a small scar" tiffany told her

Sam lifted her shirt and looked at her stomach and true to tiffs word there was a little scar where the knife had been.

"Sweet I have an awesome battle scar now" Sam said gleefully "so where's john and Britt?"

"Johns out training and Britt is you know what I don't even know." Tiffany said slightly worried pulling out her phone and calling him.

"Hello?"

"Britt where are you?" asked tiffany

"I'm with john training" Britt told her

"oh alright good. Any way Sam just woke up wanna tell john?"

"yeah sure why not" said Britt

END

Next installment… sorry it took so long tiffany

…. …. …. … … … .. .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. .. Jeff has escaped the police like he's done so many times before. It's only been a few hours since his small bout with the boy back at the alley but remembering it he couldn't help but laugh.

"To think such a young blood stain could almost go toe to toe with me. Now that's …. Funny. WAhahahaha" Jeff laughed into to the heavens in his abandoned shack.

"I can't wait to kill him and his friends" Jeff chuckled "I wonder if that girl survived… a well if she did ill just kill her to."

"Jeff you gotta stop talking to yourself, it's annoying" an unknown man spoke from the shadows

"hahahaha! I don't care what you find annoying. Now what are you doing here?" Jeff asked this shaded character.

"The council wants a report" the man said

"What an impatient group. Well you can go ahead and tell them that the targets in this fun place have been hehe taken care of. I did miss one of the kids though does that matter" Jeff told the figure

"That's interesting did Jeff the "killer" grow a tiny conscience" the man chuckled "I never thought I would see the day you left one alive"

"hahaha I don't care about a stupid kid I was about to put the stupid thing to sleep when a group of teenagers popped out of nowhere and stopped me… help me off long enough for the cops to pop up" Jeff said in anger

"wait what?! You were stopped by whom!?" the man yelled

"no need to scream. It was just a bunch of teenagers I stabbed one in the stomach and left another with a very bad limp. HAHAHAAHAAA." Jeff gloated

"this isn't good at all Jeff… we can't have any kids meddling with our operations…" the man seethed

"no worries I'm going to find them and gut them tonight. Problem solved and you can go about our daily business" Jeff explained

"you better Jeff. Our leaders would be very disappointed if you failed to take out a possible hiccup…" the man let that set in the air.

"oh I'm sorry am I supposed to care? I'll just kill you and send your head to them if they have a problem with my work. maybe I'll kill them to for fun" Jeff grinned menacingly

"you would do well not to make threats you couldn't hope to fulfil… there's a reason I'm not sent to do the easy work." The man stated firmly

"HA are you kidding! They made me do this because they knew I wouldn't do anything else! Don't forget the only reason I'm working for you guy is that they're paying me and providing fun transportation. I'll kill the teenagers… it won't be hard with them crippled" Jeff yelled out in frustration.

"Good get it done… after that you are to be moved to DC there are some high ups there that could propose an issue for our operation." The man said disappearing from view. The only evidence that he had been there was a file on the ground with a list of targets inside.

"What a strange guy" Jeff said walking into the bathroom and saw his pale face in the mirror "oh why hello beautiful how are you today".

Far away from the abandoned house.

"So what's happening with our little murderer, diablo?" says 6 unknown people in sync. They were all seated around a table with strange markings on the table… the only light in the room being two candles at either side of the table.

The man now known as diablo kneeled down. "He has completed his mission, but he did encounter some resistance… as he was about to kill one of the targets spawn he was stopped by a bunch of teenagers. They managed to keep him at bay until the cops arrived he managed to wound the assailants though. He was very angry that he couldn't feel their blood. I gave him the order to take out the teens and then proceeded to give him his next assignment."

"hmmm seems like a group of wannabe heroes popped up… what should we do?" one man said his features indefinable because of the dark room.

"We should send help just in case they turn out to be more of a threat than we think" came a women's voice originating from the left of the table.

"Jeff should be more than enough to take out a couple of measly teens especially if their hurt" stated another man.

"We should still take precautions just in case he fails" a different women stated

"hmm I believe we should send someone to watch what happens from a distance… if they are able to take out Jeff. We should gather intelligence about this group before we make any other actions toward them. For now they do not know we exist… and besides they could be useful as a sort of attention deterrent if anything." Stated tough sounding man in a commanding tone. The group discussed in hushed tones for seconds before they all agreed.

"Diablo!" The tough man called

"Sir!" the one known as Diablo responded

"I want you to order one of our stealth agents to watch the battle between Jeff and the teenagers"

"yes sir! But if I may ask, what if they do beat Jeff?" Diablo asked

"tell the agent to do whatever is necessary to keep our identity a secret without blowing cover" the man ordered.

Without another word the man known as Diablo disappeared off to complete his assignment.

"Why not just have them killed? We've had groups like this appear before, and we have always had them taken out immediately. So why leave a chance for this group?" a woman asked

"if they are able to beat even one as expendable as Jeff then they can pose a threat." Stated a man this time.

"at ease brother and sister… I know they will take out Jeff… I have foreseen it… just like I have foreseen what this group can become… they will grow strong and in time try to overthrow us. They will fail and through their failure we will have everything we need to complete our plans." The man stated. Everyone was silent.

Next

"TIFFANYYYYYYYYYYYYY" shouted john at a girl who had just with the help of Sam, trapped john in a never ending feather blowing trap… this of course was after they splattered him with syrup.

"AHAHAHAHA THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING A DUNCE" tiffany shouted back.

What caused this whole situation you may ask… well the reason is a silly one….

*flashback*

John Sam tiffany Britt and finally Greg… yes Greg has returned with the news that he managed to get their warrant for arrest erased and that he returned the jeep. He said that they should go and celebrate and go hang out around the beach and arcade. That's where they are now hanging out in one of the arcades in Myrtle Beach... john was playing a crane game... even with the increased intelligence he couldn't get a stupid toy from that machine. Sam was with tiffany outside talking and looking at the beach and Britt and Greg were both playing a miniature basketball game.

"Aha I finally got one of you bastards" john said in triumph he had actually gotten a toy from the machine. It was a teddy bear.

"Hmm … what should do with this" john asked himself, as he said that a rather attractive girl walked by. John being the ever giving person decided he would give his prize to the girl even though he most likely spent four times the bears actual cost to get it. So he walked up to the girl and said.

"Miss?"

The girl turned around a surprised look adorned her features. "who me?" she asked

"yes ma'am, would you like this bear?" john asked her

"um… sure" the girl said unsure of what this random boy was doing "so what's your name?"

"I'm names john ma'am, what about yours" john told her

"uh … Diana" she told him

"hmm sounds exotic. Nice to meet you Diana" john said to her while putting out his hand for a handshake.

"yeah likewise" Diana laughed shaking his hand "so do you live around here?"

"I live close by why" john said smiling oblivious to the eavesdroppers watching him

"what is john doing..." said a curious Sam who had long gotten over her crush

"it looks like he's hitting on a girl… I mean did you see him give her that teddy bear?" tiffany told her… "Let's go in closer so we can hear what they are talking about." Sam said

Back with john

"so what are you doing here" Diana asked softly

"oh I'm here having fun for the first time in a few weeks. I've been working really hard recently" john replied

"oh what do you do?" Diana asked

"you are just a limitless box full of questions" john laughed "that's okay though I love to answer those. To answer your question I having actually been working on this really awesome machine… designed to put a force on the wearer at of times providing an amazing workout everywhere you go" he explained

"oh that's cool tell me more" Diana told him… while leaning on a game and rubbing her finger on it simultaneously.

John seeing an interested look in her eyes continued describing all the theories behind his machine and all the materials needed. When he was done Diana looked a bit worn out.

"And that's how it will work. Well theoretically anyway well I think I should be going" he finished

"that was cool. You should totally call me sometime you know if you want to" Diana said to him

"oh yeah sure what's your number?" john asked her. After exchanging numbers they went their separate ways. A few hours later she called john while he was back at the base and asked him if he wanted to hangout sometime.

"Well I have a lot of work to do; I don't think I can blow it off… I mean I'm really close I know that much" john told her over the phone.

"Oh well … okay I guess I'll do something else" she said over speaker phone.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll find something to do" he told her. Click

"what was with her she sounded sad" john asked to no one in particular

"you're an idiot" tiffany told him "it was so obvious that she liked you"

"what you're crazy tiffany.. she was just interested in my machine" john said nonchalantly

"you're dense you know that" tiffany told him

"I have no idea what you're talking about tiffany" john said firmly

"you really need to get out there and hang out… its weird that your hear all day" tiffany told him

"well I have things to do .. I'm usually training and stuff.

"Whatever" tiffany said suspiciously… she quickly walked out and told Sam what happened. and they decided they would punish him for being stupid. And that's where we are now.

*end flashback*

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU CRAZY PERSON!" john yelled

"you'll get it at some point" Sam laughed.

"Gawd you people are gonna be the death of me." John said "what is that supposed to mean"

"you'll figure it out" tiffany laughed.

Sorry it's short once again but my dog is barking in my ear.


End file.
